


Selfie

by KawaiiGroovycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boomer Kaede, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiGroovycat/pseuds/KawaiiGroovycat
Summary: In which Kaede can't operate a fucking iPhone.Originally written on October 6, 2017
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 24





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old one-shot I posted on Wattpad years ago, which is why it's not any good (I was 14, give me a break). I just decided to post it here so that all of my fics would be on one platform.

If there was one thing you could say about Kaede, it was that she was very good with her hands. All those years of playing the piano had helped make her fingers steady and nimble. However, that didn't necessarily help when it came to working a smartphone. For being well versed in a lot of things, she sure wasn't very familiar with things with touch screens. She had only ever used a flip phone in her life, but those had become old and out of style.

Shuichi, on the other hand, was much better at using a touch screened phone, albeit with less steady hands. His phone was practically his best friend (not counting Kaede, of course, but they had just started dating). 

Halloween was approaching, and Tsumugi, the Ultimate Cosplayer, had insisted that Kaede and Shuichi dress up as her favorite characters from the horror game she was obsessed with. Corpse Party was the title...probably...

Anyway, Kaede and Shuichi were dressed in their costumes, and thanks to Tsumugi's talent and skill, they looked exactly like the characters they were portraying.

"Kyaa!" Kaede screamed when she first saw Shuichi in his costume.

"You scared the crap out of me, Shuichi!" She said.

"Uh, s-sorry!" Shuichi stammered.

"Oh no, you don't need to apologize," Kaede replied, "I think it's a good thing you look so scary!"

"W-well, you...you look pretty creepy yourself," Shuichi commented on Kaede's costume. 

"Why, thank you!" Kaede replied. "Honestly, how Tsumugi was able to make me look like a little ghost girl is beyond me."

"Well, she is the Ultimate Cosplayer, after all," Shuichi said.

"Yeah," Kaede replied. Then, she had an idea.

She pulled out her new cell phone.

"We should totally take a selfie together!" Kaede proposed.

"Uh, o-okay," Shuichi said.

Kaede fiddled around with the phone, trying to get to the Camera app. 

"Stupid thing doesn't even have many buttons on it, how am I supposed to do anything on it?" Kaede whispered, under her breath.

"Here, I'll help you with that," Shuichi intervened. He demonstrated to Kaede how to work the touchscreen and get to the Camera app. 

"A-and, there you go." Shuichi said once he had finished.

"Wow, thanks, Shuichi!" Kaede exclaimed.

"It's nothing," Shuichi replied.

He set the screen to selfie mode and handed the phone to Kaede, and told her what to press to take the picture. Kaede took the phone in her four fingers and positioned it so that both of them were in the frame. She then carefully pressed the white button on the screen.

CLICK!

The deed was done. Kaede looked at the picture and started jumping in the air, so proud and happy with herself. Shuichi stood by and watched Kaede and her innocent joy.

"She's probably going to be on that forever afterwards," Shuichi muttered to himself, smiling at his girlfriend.


End file.
